Harry Potter, Year Five: Part One
by sai
Summary: this is my first fanfiction so please be kind. this is what i think the next book should be right, so read and review.


Harry Potter, Year Five: Part One

Chapter One

A Different Kind of Birthday Present

  
  


It was another, horrible summer at the Dursley's House on Privet Drive. Harry sat in his room feeding Hedwig, his pet snowy Owl. What made him so unwelcome at his aunt and uncle's house was that he was a wizard. He was even unusual for a wizard because when he was one year old. An evil wizard, Lord Voldemort, tried to kill him, but failed, sending him weak into exile. It was in this event that his parents were killed saving his life. It has been five years since Harry had found out about his gifts, and that he had the honor of being able to go to the best wizardry school, Hogwarts. This summer was even more dreadful because Lord Voldemort had been rejuvenated and was out for revenge against Harry, and his aunt and uncle didn't even care that his life was endangered. Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster at Hogwarts, had put up a spell around the house, so for now Harry had to stay there. Harry finally decided to go to bed, but he couldn't help feeling sad because today was his birthday and none of his friends had sent him anything. He didn't have long to think about this because Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather, appeared outside his window on Buckbeak, the Hippogriff. Harry ran to the window and opened it, Sirius told him to grab his things and come on. Harry started throwing things into his trunk and was on his way.

When they reached their destination Harry was thrilled because he found himself at Howgarts Station. As Sirius and Harry headed toward Hogwarts, Harry thought of a million questions, but could not say a thing. On the school steps waiting for him was Professor Dumbledore, Hagrid, the whole Weasley family, and Hermione, above them in shining, magical letters were A HAPPY BIRTHDAY. Everyone hugged Harry (all except Ginny who was blushing) when he finally made it to the steps. Professor Dumbledore took them into the great hall where there were cakes, decorations, and presents. This was Harry's first Birthday Party, and Harry was excited beyond anything at this wonderful surprise. After they ate cake, Harry opened his Birthday gifts, from Hermione he got a bottle of color change ink, from Ron he got a book on quidditch, from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley he got some mince meat pies, from Fred and George a thing of disappearing ink and some fake wands. From Hagrid a pet phoenix, from Sirius a book of Spells, curses, and counter curses, and from Ginny a card that said not to be opened to later (he put that away into his book from Ron). Professor Dumbledore announced that the kids could stay until school starts, which made them all happy. As they all headed to bed Professor Dumbledore told Harry to wait. "Harry, tomorrow you will start your special training to prepare you just incase you have to face Lord Voldemort again. Okay?"

Harry replied, "AOK", and went to bed. The next few weeks went by fairly slowly and Harry was beginning to wonder if this was good or bad. On one hand he had his friends to play with and was having fun, but on the other hand he had to memorize new stuff and learn a bunch of new spells from the book Sirius had given him. A Spells, Curses, and Counter Curses for The Advanced Student. One Night after a lesson in Transfiguration Harry was looking at the book Ron had given him for his birthday and found the card Ginny had given him. It said:

Dear Harry,

As you may have noticed, I like love you a lot! There I said it, it has taken me awhile to be able to say this. If you want we can act like I never sent this, but please don't. I love. You! Ginny

Harry sat there puzzled; this is why Ginny has been action very strange around me lately. That night Harry could hardly sleep, he had to talk to Ginny. So the next morning after breakfast Harry asked Ginny into an empty classroom and talked to her, telling her that he felt the same way, but could never express it. Harry gave Ginny a kiss that is when he noticed Ron and Hermione doing the same across the hall in the other classroom. All four of them looked up and started laughing really loud. 

Professor Dumbledore was going to meet some of the other teachers at Hogsmead this weekend so he allowed the kids to go too. After a long day of shopping and having fun, everyone meet at the local restaurant and at dinner. It didn't take long for Fred and George to notice something was going on between the four sitting in the corner, so they went to investigate. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione told them, because they would find out somehow. Fred and George at to stifle a couple of laughs and went on their on way reeking havoc. 

  
  


CHAPTER 2: THE TRANSFORMATION

  
  


Tonight was when all the students would be arriving for school, so everyone was busy cleaning and getting things ready for the festival that would take place. Before everyone arrived Professor McGonagall pulled Harry into her office "Now, remember not to tell anyone about your special training, not even those whom you think you can, the lessons will now be on Saturday evenings in my office at 8:00 p.m. So don=t be late." That night the sorting and feast went very fast and by the time it was for bed everyone knew about Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, of course Draco Malfoy had a snide remark that everyone automatically ignored. Also Professor Dumbledore announced that Professor Lupin was back to teach Defense Against The Dark Arts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were about the only ones who clapped.

Next day the classes started, but since he had already been doing schoolwork this did not affect Harry at all. The next week went by fast and before he knew it was Friday evening, which he got off. Harry went to the dorm room to see if Ron was there, but what he found was Hedwig with a note. The note read:

  
  


Dear Harry,

Please meet me alone at the passageway by the Whomping Willow Tree at midnight. 

Sirius

  
  


Harry had a couple of hours so he went to the common room with Ginny (who he had not had much time for lately) and played a game of exploding snap with Fred and George. After everyone went to bed Harry got his cloak of invisibility and headed toward the Whomping Willow Tree. As he approached it, he saw Sirius and he had someone with him. That someone turned out to be Professor Lupin. Sirius lead them to the Haunted House at the end off the tunnel and turned to Harry, "Professor Dumbledore told us to teach you something special, we are going to teach you to turn into animals."  By next week Harry was able to turn into a rabbit, which was pretty good, so they decided to see if he could turn into a Stag.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


CHAPTER 3: THE HALLOWEEN BALL

  
  


Before everyone knew it, it was two weeks before Halloween, and for a special treat Professor Dumbledore announced that there would be a Halloween Ball for third years and up, right after the Halloween Feast. Everyone was wondering who would take whom and who they would get to go with, but Harry didn't get nervous like he did for the Yule Ball last year. He went right up to Ginny and said, "Ginny will you go to the Halloween Ball with me?"

" Of course, you silly boy!" and they both laughed. Hermione had to ask Ron because he was too shy and didn't want to be embarrassed. That week dragged on and on as everyone anticipated the Ball, but finally it was Halloween night. Everyone was dressed up in their dress clothes and even Ron wasn't reluctant because he had got a new outfit, it was still maroon but it didn't have any lace on it. Ron and Harry meet Hermione and Ginny at the portrait of the fat lady and headed for the Great Hall. When they got there, they were amazed, because this year it was most spectacular. After the feast all the first and second year students left for their common rooms where they were going to continue the party. With a wave of Professor Dumbledore's wand the tables moved to the walls and small round tables were put in their place. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall started the dance and soon everyone joined in. As the night wore on the dances started to get slower and so did the dancers, and when everyone went to leave they found the door locked and there wasn't a teacher in sight. Then in the middle of the room an evil laughter sounded and a black, hooded form appeared from underneath a cloak of invisibility. Harry ran toward the mysteries person thinking it might be Lord Voldemort, but it wasn't, it was Lucius Malfoy. Harry reached his wand just in time to knock Malfoy to the ground, but he got back up and pointed his wand at Harry and . . . That is all Harry could remember. Then in a dream state Harry saw Malfoy, he leapt to his feet and rushed at him. They fought for what seemed like hours, but finally Harry knocked Malfoy's wand out of his hand and tied him up.

At first all Harry could see was a fuzzy blur, but everything came into focus and he saw Ginny crying and Ron and Hermione comforting her. Then he saw Professor Dumbledore who came over to Harry. Harry started to ask a question, but his throat was dry, so he took a drink of some steaming boiling water Madam Pomfrey gave him and fell back asleep.

The next day Harry awoke with a weird feeling like something bad happened, then he remembered last night. When Professor Dumbledore saw that he was awake he started to explain, "Lucius Malfoy was able to get us out of the room by persuading Peeves to make some noise in the Hallway and he locked the doors from inside. He used a spell to draw you into a dream state and tried to take over your mind, but you fought it and just when you both started to come too, the teachers were able to break the door open and tie up Malfoy. He tried to get loose and in the struggle he reached his wand and did a spell that none of the teachers have ever heard and vanished into thin air." Just then Ginny ran in and gave Harry a big kiss and a hug, then along with Harry turned a dark shade of purple never seen before.

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, J.K. Rowling does. I am just using them, so please do not sue me

  
  


AN: Please review and if u say it is bad please tell me why and what I can change.

  
  



End file.
